The invention relates to communication of information for transport organisations having vehicles and fixed locations at which they stop. An example is a public transport bus company.
Existing communication systems for such organisations typically involve two-way radio contact between drivers and the central depot and also a system in the depot which stores route and resource data for employees such as drivers and inspectors. Communication of information to passengers is limited to loudspeaker systems at bus depots/stations and display of route and timetable data notices at bus stops.
This is inadequate because there is often very limited knowledge of when a vehicle is likely to reach its destination.
Therefore, the invention is directed towards providing for more comprehensive communication of information for transport organisations.
Another object is to provide an opportunity for transport organisations to raise additional revenue to help provide a better transport service.
According to the invention, there is provided a communication system for public transport vehicles, the system comprising a host system comprising means for wireless communication with vehicles, and vehicle systems in vehicles comprising means for communication with the host system, characterised in that,
the system further comprises a vehicle stop system located at each of a plurality of vehicle stops along vehicle routes;
the vehicle systems and the vehicle stop systems comprise means for communicating with each other to determine real time vehicle progress data with respect to a route;
each vehicle stop system or each vehicle system comprises means for uploading the real time vehicle progress data to the host system;
the host system comprises means for receiving the real time vehicle progress data and for using said data to broadcast vehicle status data; and
each vehicle stop system comprises means for receiving and outputting said vehicle status data.
In this specification, the term xe2x80x9cvehiclexe2x80x9d is intended to cover any vehicle such as a bus or delivery lorry which travels on a pre-set route. The term xe2x80x9cvehicle stopxe2x80x9d is intended to cover any fixed location which a vehicle visits or passes such as a goods pick-up depot for a delivery lorry or a bus stop.
In one embodiment, real time vehicle status data is exception data uploaded only when a vehicle is not adhering to a timetable for a route.
In one embodiment, each vehicle stop system or each vehicle system comprises means for storing and processing route data to determine when an exception occurs.
In another embodiment, each vehicle stop system comprises means for emitting short range beacon signals, and each vehicle system comprises means for detecting such signals and processing them to determine the real time vehicle progress data.
In one embodiment, each vehicle system comprises means for uploading the real time vehicle progress data.
In one embodiment, the host system, the vehicle stop systems, and the vehicle systems comprise means for communicating via a wide area wireless network.
In another embodiment, the host system comprises means for performing group call broadcasting to group family members.
Preferably, said broadcasting means comprises means for embedding qualifiers in messages to allow recipients to ignore selected received messages.
In one embodiment, the host system comprises means for downloading software updates in an over-the-air programming mode.
Preferably, the host system comprises means for maintaining a configuration file indicating version and validation of stored software, and means for updating the configuration file after a download.
In one embodiment, each vehicle stop system and each vehicle system comprises means for uploading an indication to the host system if operating in a fallback mode, and the host system comprises means for downloading a software update in response.
In one embodiment, the host system comprises means for using a software update instruction set including change directory, process termination, process run, file copy, file rename, and file delete instructions.
In another embodiment, the host system comprises means for polling the vehicle systems and the vehicle stop systems to determine if they are in fallback mode.
In one embodiment, said software update instruction set comprises short symbols representing said instructions, for reliability of remote transmission of instructions
In one embodiment, the host system comprises a message controller and a database, and the message controller comprises means for maintaining execution threads for:
monitoring a dataset of outbound messages awaiting download, and
monitoring a dataset of inbound messages.
In a further embodiment, the host system comprises means for downloading advertising content and the vehicle stop systems and the vehicle systems comprise means for receiving and outputting advertising content.
In one embodiment, the host system comprises means for broadcasting the advertising content, and each vehicle stop system and each vehicle system comprises means for selecting from received content according to advertising criteria including route data.
In one embodiment, the host system comprises means for broadcasting advertising content during off-peak time periods.
Preferably, the host system comprises means for broadcasting advertising content at least twice to increase probability of success.
In another embodiment, the host system comprises means for associating a unique code to each of a plurality of advertisements, and for associating a null code when an advertisement is discontinued.
In one embodiment, the host system comprises means for predicting arrival times based on both the real time vehicle progress data and a vector having a start time and intervals to stops in route time units.